


Off to Bed

by Sherwhotreksings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherwhotreksings/pseuds/Sherwhotreksings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma hasn't slept in days, and Killian knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off to Bed

Killian reaches for Emma’s hand. “When was the last time you slept, love?” He turns from watching the sea, to watch her face. 

She still looks empty. “I don’t know, a few days,” she mumbles. 

He pulls her closer on the bench with an arm around her waist. The water laps quietly against the dock, like it’s mourning the day. 

“I killed someone…” She lets her words be eaten by the wind and the gulls before continuing, “How can I sleep now?”

“Good people do bad things sometimes. That doesn’t make them bad, it just makes them human.” He stands up, offering her his hook and hand.

The breeze pushes hair into her face as she takes them and stands.

“Just because you made one mistake,” he tips her chin up to make her meet his eyes, “and that’s all it was, a mistake, does not mean you are evil now, Swan.” He leads her to the Jolly. “Will you at least try to sleep?” He doesn’t get a reply.

In his cabin, she sits down on top of the covers on his bed. She pets the fabric nervously, unsure of what Killian will do. 

Picking up a blanket, he drapes it around her shoulders, and sets another one on her lap. “Sleep now, lass.”

She shoots him a skeptical look. “Killian… I can’t.” A tear slides down her cheek.

“Hey, its okay.” He crawls across her to the other side of the bed. “I’ll be right here,” he says as he maneuvers her into his arms. 

“I can’t be the savior anymore. Not when I’ve done this.” Tears stream down her face. 

“You were protecting your child. You did it to save Henry. Do you blame a bear for mauling a an animal attacking her young?”

Emma is silent.

“Your mother-”

“I am nothing like my mom,” Emma snarls. 

“No you aren’t, but she killed to protect you and no one blames her.”

“I blame her,” she mumbles.

“And you also blame yourself.” He wipes the wet trails off her face with his thumb. 

Her lack of reply is punctuated with her breathing timed to the sway of the ship. Killian unscrews his hook and flings it to the chair, wishing he could poof it to the nightstand instead. Careful not to wake her, he kisses the top of her head and makes himself more comfortable. Soon he is snoring quietly, lulled to sleep by the feeling of the subtle rise and fall of her chest.


End file.
